Cars
by Luka-sama
Summary: Sally odia a la farándula sobre los rumores de Light y Cruz, pero Light la hace cambiar de parecer con su forma impredecible de ser. Human version.


_Cars No me pertenece._

 _Estuve viendo las películas hace poco y me ha dado gracia la idea de escribir. También aclarar que esto es una versión humanizada, porque me moría por escribir una._

 **Cars**

La noche es bastante fría.

Ese es el primer pensamiento de Sally mientras ve fijamente el techo de su habitación. Trata de pensar en otras cosas, sobre su trabajo con los huéspedes o la idea de ir al restaurante para compartir algunas ideas sobre el asunto que el propietario le ha dicho. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer en realidad, ahora que el pueblo regreso a su viejo esplendor, no hay día en que algo no ocupe un trabajo y supervisión.

Pero no puede pensar en ello.

Gime audiblemente de frustración antes de sentarse en su cama con la vista fija en sus pies. Levanta levemente la vista, captando su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación.

Una mueca inunda su rostro.

Ya no es joven.

Su cabello celeste bajo sus hombros, ahora se ve con indicio de canas, su cuerpo si bien no es ancho y siempre tuvo una figura estética, ahora comienza a tener un poco de piel flácida que no le gusta. Su rostro ya no es tan lizo como cuando era joven, las arrugas por haber sido abogada y vivir como lo hizo, no la abandonan fácilmente.

Se arroja sobre su cama sin querer verse más.

No quiere ver ese espectáculo.

Ella no era de preocuparse por su apariencia, nunca lo fue en realidad, siempre se preocupó por ser la mejor abogada que pudiera. Luego cuando llego a Radiador Springs, se había preocupado tanto por ayudar a otros que su apariencia queda de lado.

Pero ahora.

—¡ESTUPIDA FARANDULA!—gimotea frustrada antes de ponerse de pie, decidiendo que esa noche tampoco sería de sueño.

Camina directo a la cocina con el propósito de limpiar lo que no se puede limpiar, solo por el simple hecho de hacer algo. Pero en su cabeza solamente repite la noticia del momento, sobre como el famoso ex-corredor y ahora jefe de equipo del Team Dinoco, Lighting McQueen, puede que tenga un interés romántico por la conductora estrella Cruz Ramírez. Sabe que no es cierto, que es una tontería, que Light muchas veces le ha dicho cuanto la ama.

Que solo es farándula.

Pero es que al verse a ella ser comparada con Cruz y otra vez durante la última semana.

Es frustrante.

Lo peor era verse cada vez en el televisor, primero no habían elegido las mejores fotografías a su persona lo cual ayudaba al hecho de lastimar su autoestima. También el verse al lado de la morena rubia con sonrisa de comercial después de ganar una carrera.

No ayudaba a su favor.

Todos en el pueblo habían mostrado su desacuerdo cuando llegaron a entrevistarlos sobre el tema, como de costumbre. Light había vuelto popular el lugar y sus residentes, pero ninguno quiso recibir a la prensa como generalmente lo hacían. Ella por su lado simplemente no abrió la puerta y se quedó en su hogar.

Sintiéndose patética.

Ella era una exitosa abogada que nunca dependió de nadie, que sabe cómo usar las cosas a su favor, segura y que puede enfrentar a cualquiera por sus amigos.

Pero su ego.

Su ego estaba por los suelos.

Dejo su mente trabajar en ideas de como demandar a los reporteros, cuando el sonido de su celular la hace dar un pequeño salto en su lugar. Camina a la sala de estar, tratando de ignorar las fotos donde ella y Light salen sonriendo a la cámara poco después de la primera vez que el regreso cuando se conocieron y él tuvo que irse a correr. Si bien no tan jóvenes, si estaban por sus veinte años, ella sonriendo con tranquilidad y un joven de cabellera rojiza y ojos celestes parecía por fin brillar.

No como el joven presuntuoso que había visto la primera vez en la corte de Doc, no como una persona normal y verdaderamente feliz.

Suspiro antes de ver el nombre de Light en el celular y tomo asiento sin contestar, después del reportaje este había llamado alarmado despotricando sobre la prensa. Ella quien el enojo y la humillación nunca fueron su mejor arma, lo dejo hablar y le dijo que todo estaba bien antes de terminar la llamada porque estaba ocupada.

Desde entonces no habían hablado mucho y sinceramente no quería.

Había pasado los últimos años viéndolo irse y venir, temporada tras temporada, carrera tras carrera. La vida de Light era las carreras, incluso ahora que dejo de ser corredor, era uno de los mejores jefe de mecánico que había existido. Él jamás dejaría lo que le apasionaba y ella no quería que lo dejara. Pero, siempre hay un pero. Estaba un poco celosa, de verlo alentar a Cruz, de que cuando venían al pueblo pasaba gran parte de sus días con la chica corriendo por el lugar, de ver a ambos interactuar con una conexión que no tenía con su persona.

Claro ahora casi entrando a los cuarenta (Light insistía que los 37 no eran cuarenta aun) se preguntaba si de verdad su relación tenía un final.

Una continuación.

Si no estaban bien dejando todo como estaba, siendo solamente amigos…

No quería, egoístamente no quería dejarlo ser solamente amigos, no quería dejarlo ir y que se fuera con una fanática de las carreras como él. Aunque no fuera tanto como quisiera, los momentos al lado de este, eran especiales para ella.

Tal vez debería interesarse más en las carreras y aceptar cuando este le invitaba a ir junto a él. Pero no quería dejar el pueblo, ahora sin Doc, prácticamente ella era la que funcionaba como alcalde si fuera necesario.

El timbre del teléfono por fin seso y ella suspiro tranquila, con suerte cuando lo volviera a ver, todo este escándalo pasaría a otro punto y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

¿Pero que era normalidad?

Ver a su novio cada vez cada que pasaban varios meses.

¿Eso es lo que ella quería?

Todo por culpa de la estúpida farándula, como si no tuvieran cosas más interesantes de la cuales hablar.

El golpe en la puerta la hizo dar un pequeño bote en el sofá, maldiciendo solamente tener puesta una estúpida piyama con pantalón largo llena de carros y una camiseta vieja color negra. Pero suponiendo que solamente sería alguien del pueblo (esperando ningún cliente) no pasaba nada malo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta, unos grandes ojos azules la veían con pánico en su mirada y destilando gotas de agua por todos lados. Si no fuera porque lo conocía desde hace años, también que no dudaba de su cordura, no hubiera comprendido que Light estaba frente a su hogar, con gotas de agua en todo su cuerpo y su cabello rojo (las canas estaban ahí aunque este las negara) pegado a su frente.

Pestañeo antes de ver su traje que solía usar cuando estaba en medio de una carrera ayudando a Cruz, al igual que uno de los carros de carreras de Dinoco a su espalda.

Suspiro antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarlo pasar, este quien temblaba de frio acepto la toalla que coloco sobre su cabeza mientras intentaba secar su cabellera con fuerza. Ella tomo asiento en el sofá intentando aparentar indiferencia y tranquilidad.

Aun así su interior era un caos, había pensado hace minutos en dejarlo para que fuera feliz, pero aquí estaba, sintiendo las mariposas y felicidad de verlo, como una estúpida colegiala y no la adulta que era.

—Estas en medio de un campeonato, no deberías venir corriendo aquí—le reprende con el ceño fruncido.

Este coloca la toalla en su cuello viéndola de igualmente serio.

—No contestabas tu teléfono—gruñe señalando la evidencia en la mesa de la sala.

Sally gruñe internamente, ella es una abogada lista y que sabe desaparecer pistas, pero admite que al lado de su novio actúa de forma algo tonta.

—Estaba trabajando, cuando iba a contestar ya habías colgado, no esperaba que fuera algo grave—musita de forma tranquila una mentira.

Eso no es cierto.

Aun lo recuerda, cuando vio el accidente de Light en el televisor, cuando vio a los paramédicos sacarlo. Desde ese momento cada llamada que recibía, tenía el poder de hacerla sentir mareada, sin saber cuándo podría ser nuevamente un accidente.

Pero él no lo iba saber.

La ceja alzada de Light demuestra que no le ha creído, pero tampoco es que le importe mucho a ella.

—Ve a cambiarte pronto o te resfriaras, mañana tienes que regresar y al menos despídete de Mate ya que esta ansioso por verte de nuevo—habla levantándose intentando retirar la importancia a la situación.

Porque algo pasa.

Su novio no recorrería mil millas por verla en medio de la noche, si algo no le atormentara. Ella sabe que es lo que lo atormenta, pero sinceramente, lo último de lo que quiere hablar es sobre la farándula.

Todo menos eso.

Sus deseos obviamente no se cumplen, cuando es detenida a medio camino por una mano, que la hace sentir miles de cosquillas en su interior. Gira su rostro molesto, topándose con otro igualmente serio. Eso no le gusta, usualmente cuando ambos tienen un desacuerdo, pasa más que todo de un lado, pero en ocasiones como esta cuando ambos están molestos, es cuando las discusiones puede tomar medidas épicas.

—Entonces por eso me ignoras—

—Estas en medio de las pantallas todos los días, no pensé que un poco de falta de atención te afectara tanto—

Ella intenta ser sarcástica cuando el claramente es serio, pero no puede hacer otra cosa.

Esta nerviosa.

Tenerlo cerca nunca funciono con ella.

Curiosamente en lugar de levantar la voz o irse enojado, los ojos de Light cambian de enojo a la tristeza, lo cual la hace gruñir. Porque un Light enojado es fácil de manejar, uno triste es mucho más difícil.

—Solo me interesa tu atención en este momento Sally—declara sinceramente, ya que ella es abogada, sabe ver la mentira.

Entonces sus defensas bajan y su cuerpo tenso, deja de estarlo aun cuando no sabe cómo empezó. Pone una mano sobre la que sostiene su brazo, siempre gentil, nunca de forma fuerte.

—La tienes Light, siempre la has tenido aun cuando eras un gilipollas que quería salir escapando de aquí corriendo—dice hacendó que este sonría levemente.

Un leve recuerdo del chico en medio del juzgado, como sale corriendo ignorando a los demás cuando estaba por empezar a trabajar en la calle que había destruido. Como siempre pasaba refunfuñando por la suciedad y era insoportable. No entiende como ese mocoso mimado, ahora era el sol de toda la ciudad y todos le tenían tanto cariño.

Pero así era ahora.

—Solamente que a veces es demasiada atención, y no estoy acostumbrada a que también termine incluida en el asunto. Pero todo está bien y no debes descuidar tu trabajo solo por una tontería como la farándula—explica con tranquilidad intentándolo tranquilizar.

Funciona ya que este la suelta algo más relajado, pero en sus ojos sabe que esto no ha terminado.

Espera recibir un comentario sarcástico, sobre que es obvio que la miren porque esta con el mejor corredor de todos, que despotrique sobre la televisión como de costumbre o incluso una broma que aligere el ambiente.

Pero no sucede.

La mano de este sobre su mejilla, la hace alzar la vista preocupada al verlo con tanta tristeza en sus ojos.

—Lo siento mucho Sally—susurra en voz baja.

—¿Por qué?—no es que nunca se disculpara, pero sentía que en este momento tenía otro contexto, algo que no entendía.

Lo ve morderse los labios como si no quisiera decir nada, al final con un suspiro la vuelve a ver.

—Sé que no te gusta esto, pero aun así…aunque tal vez fueras más feliz sin esto—habla señalándose cómicamente a ella y él varias veces—no quiero dejarte—añade con tono algo lastimero.

Como el niño que conoció y que ahora es un hombre frente a ella.

Pestañea nuevamente, antes que una sonrisa tonta se dibujara en su rostro confundiéndolo. Este idiota siempre pensando igual que ella.

Con ambas manos lo atrae en un tierno beso que lo deja confundido unos segundos, antes de que la abrace por la cintura atrayéndole más cerca de su cuerpo, sin importarle humedecer su ropa por la suya mojada.

Al separarse ve los mismos ojos llenos de amor que tiene hace años.

Y ella es ahora quien sonríe algo tonta.

—Supongo que yo también soy algo egoísta ya que no pienso dejarte ir mañana—habla antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Más intenso.

Más lento.

Demostrando lo que ella quiere ahora.

Al separarse ve como Light se quita rápidamente la sudadera de Dinoco, mostrando una camiseta blanca y el cuerpo aun formado a pesar de los años.

—Deje a Smoky a cargo, tengo toda la semana—dice tomándola de la mano sonriendo como si acabara de cometer una travesura.

Ella chilla como adolecente cuando este la pone en su hombre en camino a la habitación, la noche ahora parecía una mejor perspectiva que hace horas.

.

Una semana después ella con una sonrisa tonta, mira por la televisión como en una conferencia de prensa, Light menciona sobre el compromiso de ambos y la boda que se celebró de forma esporádica en la semana que estuvo desaparecido. Ella rueda los ojos pensando que no necesitan de algo como el matrimonio para estar juntos, pero ve con una sonrisa el anillo ahora en sus dedos.

La idea de que Mate los casara no termino de convencerla, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amigo llorando hace unos días atrás.

Ve entonces como Light anuncia que tendrá unas vacaciones pronto.

Y ella no puede esperar por tenerlo a su lado nuevamente.

Sonríe antes de ver los papeles frente a ella, con una sonrisa oscura al ver como estaba por demandar a una cadena televisiva.

Una hermosa mañana.

 **Fin**

 _Light (El rayo McQueen) sin duda dio un cambio de personalidad con el paso de las películas._

 _Su versión humana me parece caliente._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
